


Eyes Don't See Love

by restless (cabinfever)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfever/pseuds/restless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loves to listen to Zayn read to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Don't See Love

It’s always hardest on the anniversary.

Liam will go to sleep on the couch with a smile on his face, and wake up not half an hour later screaming and trying to claw at his eyes. And Zayn is always the one to hold him, to whisper in his ear and tell him that it’s okay, that there’s no more light that can hurt him like that. And then Liam will shudder, eyes screwed tight because on that day, even the thought of opening his eyes is painful, because he knows that all he will see is black, black, black.

But this time, Zayn is ready. He sits Liam down on the couch in their flat, wrapped in massive blankets and with two mugs of hot cocoa with marshmallows and whipped cream on the coffee table. And they sit. They talk a bit to ease the palpable tension of the day, but mostly it’s just exchanging kisses and whispering litanies of  _I love you, I love you, I love you_.

“Read to me, Zayn,” Liam murmurs, burying his head in the older boy’s chest.

Zayn smiles, running fingers through Liam’s hair that’s in dire need of cutting. “What book?” he asked, because Liam always has a preference.

“Anything,” Liam replies, reaching his fingers up to trace the lines of Zayn’s jaw, an often-repeated gesture. “I just want to hear you.”

Zayn reaches down to the pile of books next to the couch – he’d figured that Liam would need them eventually – and pulls out an old favorite of Liam’s, the third Harry Potter book. He opened to a random page and began.

“Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry’s trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that has just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at Harry, he leaned casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him.

“In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.”

“Magic,” Liam breathed wistfully, trailing his fingers along the neck of Zayn’s sweater. “I bet magic could make me see again. Then I wouldn’t be so useless.”

Zayn stopped and closed the book, looking in anger down at Liam. “Liam, what the hell do you think you’re getting at?” he demanded.

Liam bit his lip. “Zayn, you’ve given up everything that you could’ve become so that you could take care of me. The band, the career you’d always wanted! If I hadn’t had my accident—”

“But you did, so there’s no point talking about ‘what ifs’. You are far from useless. Liam, you’re still flawless the way you are, and you know that I’ll be here with you forever. I’ll have you, blind or not, because you should know that even when you can’t see me, I can always love you. Always,” he repeated, hand rising to meet Liam’s at his neckline. “You’re perfect.”

Liam smiled and opened his eyes, cloudy chocolate-brown irises searching for Zayn’s. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Zayn kissed the top of Liam’s head. “Anytime, love.”

The younger boy scooted up a bit so that he could give Zayn a soft kiss, lips lingering for a moment before he smiled. “Now keep on reading. It’s almost at the good part.”


End file.
